fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ossuarium
Hi there! Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to File:Good1Hammer.jpg! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Alpha Lycos (Talk) 21:53, 21 March 2013 Hero weapons Hello and welcome to the Fable wiki, I can't help but notice your edits for the Hero Weapon page. While they are good for photos, please refrain from changing the names and increasing the sizes of the galleries. Also please avoid adding unobtainable morphs as photos, the galleries are to show the morphs available to the Hero weapons only. The names on the pages are the official names given by Lionhead, and the sizes used for the gallery are to keep from having the page become excessively large.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :For your information, I have replied to you both on Lyocs's talk page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Good job on those details and images you have found. For future reference, images should have copyright information added when they are uploaded, added through the Licensing box of the File description section. All of yours fall under the Lionhead Studios: ''This image is a screeenshot or photo from the Fable series of games'' entry. Those you have already uploaded can have this information added at any later time by going to the image file page File:filename.jpg, clicking on edit and pasting the following in the box: Licensing ::On another note, how easy would it be to determine which morphs the legendary weapons use? That would be some nice information to add to their articles if we can. No rush, though. ::Keep up the good work! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Easy on some accounts, hard on others. The L2 and L3 are easy to identify. For Hero weapons, Chest 1: Aura and Runes; Chest 2: Hilt, Handle, Trigger Guard, Stock; Chest 3: Barrel, Blade, Hammerhead; Chest 4: Primary Color and Secondary Color be same color; Chest 5: Aura. For Legendary Weapons, Chest 1: Aura and Runes; Chest 2: Hilt, Handle, Trigger Guard, Stock; Chest 3: Barrel, Blade, Hammerhead; Each legendary weapon has 3 augments: The first augment changes the primary color (Handles, barrels, Hammerhead, Sword blade) The second augment changes the secondary color (Trigger guard, hilt, decorative pieces, sword edges) The third augment changes the aura That means we need to identify which augment changes what. So I can't find the aura and colors unless we have pictures of fully augmented weapons. Ossuarium (talk) 21:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, OK. I'd hoped it might just be retrieveable that one weapon ended up with x colour and y aura, but I guess that info is coded into some bulk file that can't be accessed. I also didn't realise there was a primary and secondary colouring set. We'll focus on L2 and L3 first then, and move on to the colours and auras if/when we can. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Pssst! If that's you adding the colours and upgrades, you're not signed in. Garry Damrau(talk) 01:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering This may be a dumb question but do the PC versions of the Elder Scrolls games have a different numbering system than the Xbox version? I was of the belief that Skyrim was V, Oblivion was IV, and Morrowind was III. -Garry Damrau(talk) 09:57, April 9, 2013 (UTC) It's by location rather than platform. In my area (west coast USA) Elder Scrolls Battlespire was released as Elder Scrolls III: Battlespire, and so forth, so the rest of the games had an added number. In my area, ESIV was Morrowind, ESIV: Oblivion was just Oblivion, and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim was released as just Skyrim. Ossuarium (talk) 05:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) That's very interesting. Kinda reminds me of the numbering system for the Final Fantasy series between US and Japan. I just wanted to compliment you on those fine pictures of the weapons. I used to hack GameShark codes so I know a little bit about "moding". Great job. Two thumbs up.Garry Damrau(talk) 05:11, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I have another question. Since you play on the PC could you tell me if YOUR Skorm's Justice does 131 or 136 damage when upgraded?-Garry Damrau(talk) 03:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC)